A dragon's instinct
by celestial spirit leo
Summary: Laxus has been strange around Freed recently, but when the dragon's instinct takes over, what will become of their relationship? (I suck so much at writing summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own fairy tail, and I do not profit from this fic.**

 **Right , so, that's the disclaimer done... This is my first story, so please, be gentle, It's my first time. And a special thank you to CloudyLightning for giving me the courage to finally post this... (Sorry if it sucks** **L)  
ON WITH THE STORY!**

Silence rang miserably through the bedroom of one Freed Justine, as the mage himself slumped over the rumpled and creased sheets.

Freed groaned at the unbearable heat that resided within his prone form, and rolled over lethargically to stare at the clock on his bedside table.

Moaning in irritation at the numbers shown, he knew that he would have to get up and be at the guild soon, otherwise a certain two mages who shall remain nameless _cough-BixlowandEvergreen-cough,_ will be sure to come knocking on his door.

Heaving himself out of his bed, it was an intense battle against his weakened body to get on his feet. Battle won, it took Freed a few moments to muster the strength to make his way over to his drawers to dress himself in his usual clothes, which consisted of a crisp white shirt, knee high white boots, neatly pressed grey trousers, and his signature red coat with white highlights.

Tucking his cravat tie around his neck, Freed felt a return of the unbearable heat assaulting his body. Gasping at the sudden intensity and the feeling of weakness seeping into his bones, Freed listed to the side, only managing to regain his footing at the sight of the poster of Laxus that he kept above his mirror.

Only at the sight of his Thunder God, did Freed straighten himself and look at the reflection of himself in the mirror.

He almost did not recognise himself, as the young man staring back at him had deep purple bags underneath their eyes, and their green hair in disarray, standing up in all directions, and their clothes uncharacteristically rumples.

The only anchor point that Freed could see, were the two lighting shaped cowlicks on each side of his head.

With a weary sigh, Freed picked up his hair brush with a suprising amount of effort, and started his plight to look more like his normal cool and collected self.

Twenty minutes later...  
Walking through the guild doors, Freed struggled to keep his walk straight and steady. He refused to acknowledge any weakness that might ever be seen by Laxus.

Walking unsteadily past one of Fairy Tail's usual fights, he plonked himself down in a chair in the corner of the guild hall, as far away from the commotion as he could get.

As he watched, Freed felt sadness sink into his heart as he watched the dragon slayers and their respective partners together. Natsu and Gray had gotten together the month before, after finally realizing their feeling for each other after years of fighting, and Gajeel and Levy, it was about time that they had gotten together, it was getting a bit hard to watch Gajeel keep ignoring her obvious crush on him...

If only Laxus would look at him like the way the other dragon slayers look to their partners...

No, it was obvious that Laxus was not interested in him, and never will be. Freed shook his head and immediately regretted it as he clutched his head at the sudden pain that ripped through his thoughts.

Trying to regulate his breathing, Freed did not hear the footsteps approaching him. A gentle hand lay on his shoulder, holding him upright as he started to tilt to the side.

Still clutching at his head, the pain only made worse by the constant shouting of his guild mates around him, he looked up into Mirajane's concerned sky blue eyes.

"Are you okay Freed? You don't look so good, maybe I should bring you some hot lemon tea, then you can go back home."

Mirajane's pure white hair spilled over her shoulders, and the blue dress that matched her eyes as she leaned over slightly with a tray full of drinks in her hand, the other still resting lightly on his shoulder.

Freed's own deep blue eyes were clenched shut tightly, with a layer of his loose green hair covering them as he panted slightly from his migraine, his shoulders trembling in time with his breath.

Shaking his head slightly, Freed replied, "I am perfectly fine thank you Mira, I am merely waiting for Laxus and the others to come, we might be going on a job today" Freed tried his hardest to keep his voice steady.

Mira tilted her head slightly in concern, and hesitantly nodded and walked away, glancing over her shoulder at him from time to time.

Laying his aching head down on the table, the cool surface felt wonderful on his heated skin, even as he started to shiver.

Suddenly, the guild doors slammed open, and the tall imposing figure of Laxus was illuminated by the bright light from outside. Eyes closing against his will from the blinding glare, Freed did not notice the menacing glare that Laxus had levelled at Mirajane, who was leaning over him to put the hot tea down on the table.

Eyes quickly adjusting to the light, Freed looked away frantically with a blush as he saw Laxus enter the guild hall. Once he was sure that Laxus was looking away, Freed let his eyes wonder over Laxus' frame.

His large fur lined coat was draped over his purple clad shoulders, the lightning shaped scar over his eye did nothing to distract from his god like good looks, piercing steel blue eyes still glared at Mirajane's rapidly retreating figure.

His drool worthy muscles barely concealed by the tight purple shirt he was wearing left un-tucked from his black trousers. Striding over to the request board, Laxus plucked a request from the cluttered surface and made his way with purposeful strides towards Freed's shivering, miserable form, an unreadable look in his eye. Freed's heat beat sped up, and he quickly looked away.

Waiting for Laxus' arrival, he waited in anticipation to hear that deep, smooth voice that made him tremble in a pleasant way.

The unmistakeable scent of ozone and something purely _Laxus_ assaulted his senses, and as he mentally prepared himself for his Thunder God's arrival, Laxus' overbearing presence approached him, only for it to pass him by as Laxus strode towards the fight that was still raging on.

 _'How foolish of me'_ Freed thought as he slumped to the table again in disappointment.

 _'How could someone as amazing as Laxus ever be interested in someone like me, outside of guild work?'_

Seeing no point in staying any further if he was not needed, Freed staggered his way to the guild doors and started the trek back home again.

Not seeing the ice blue eyes filled with concern follow his uneven path out of the doors...

uneven path out of the doors...


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail, and a special thank you to Amy Kitty Katz for reviewing! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Laxus strode down the streets of Magnolia towards the Fairy Tail guild, his usual apathetic expression on his face. Stopping suddenly at the figure of a young man standing in his way, Laxus levelled a menacing glare at the shirt clad back of the man. Feeling as if two holes were being burned into his back, two twin patches of sweat began to spread from where Laxus' gaze met his being, and with turning around slowly, the man caught sight of Laxus, and after a split second of eye contact, dropped to the ground in a dead faint. Laxus "che'd" softly under his breath and deftly stepped over the unconscious man's prone form.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Throwing open the main doors of the guild, the first thing that Laxus registered was Mirajane leaning over his Freed- Wait, _his Freed?!_ A possessive feeling rose in his chest, and the urge to growl became stronger. Baring his teeth, Laxus tried his best to remain cool, and avoided looking at Freed. Maybe a mission would take his mind off of the strange feelings that came from seeing Freed.

Keeping his eyes forwards, Laxus strode with renewed purpose towards the request board. He saw a mission for taking down a group of bandits which had been terrorising a nearby town. Perfect. Mindless violence would take his mind off of anything confusing. Looking for that slut Mirajane to record that he had chose- _slut?_ Where had that come from? Laxus _really_ needed to go on that mission.

Spotting her serving Macao, he noticed, that she was behind Freed. Walking towards her, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Freed stumbling towards the door. What was wrong with him? His gait looked as steady as a newborn calf, and he could tell from where he was standing, that he probably had a fever.

As Freed disappeared from view, Laxus felt roaring sensation deep in his chest, travelling up to his throat, fighting to break free. He fought it back down and tried to focus his attention on where Mira had gone...

Magnolia Streets

As Freed trekked down the crowded streets of Magnolia towards his house, he did not register the shouts and yells of the people blurring around him. His only focus was getting to his bedroom without passing out. A sudden bright flash of pain flared across his vision, more intense than the one that he had experienced in the guild hall.

Raising a hand to clutch at his head, Freed's knees buckled as a fresh wave of nausea wracked his lithe frame. Struggling to regain his footing, Freed heaved himself to his feet and continued the long trek to his lonely home. With one hand braced over his stomach, and one over his head, Freed tried his best to expel any thoughts of his Thunder God that had entered his head; he prayed that Laxus would not have to see his most loyal subordinate in a state as weak as he was.

A dim hope filled him as he saw the familiar red painted front door of his house, the old bronze glinting in the sunlight, as if to entice him to stumble to it, as would a crow. As Freed dragged his feet along the ground, the world began to warp and twist around him, black spots danced across his vision. Shaking his head to clear his sight, Freed instantly regretted the action, as his headache increases tenfold. Tripping over his own feet, Freed fell to his knees once again, as the bright colours of the banner bled into one another. The old paint of the magnolia buildings blurring until he could no longer see the blemishes and cracks in it.

Slowly, the dark spots which had crowded his vision, consumed his world completely as he fell completely to the floor. Looking hopelessly at his goal, Freed prayed that he would be able to gather the strength to make the last few steps to his front door, to safety. As he finally slipped into unconsciousness, Freed called out for his Thunder God to save him, completely against his own will.

Fairy tail guild hall

Laxus' head snapped up at a strange "voice" that whispered in the back of his head. An uneasy feeling settled into the pit of his stomach as dread filled his very soul from top to bottom. Getting quickly to his feet, Laxus tried to hide the fact that he was troubled by something, and as he strode purposefully to the guild doors he failed to notice Natsu's and Gajeel's eyes following him knowingly.

Throwing the guild doors open, Laxus used his sensitive nose to pick up Freed's delicious, but faint scent. The feeling of worry increased when he picked up traces of a sickly sweet scent mixed into Freed's own scent. Following the trail along the twists and turns of the Magnolian streets, Laxus quickly recognised the way to Freed's house.

Seeing the familiar Venetian tiled roof, Laxus increased his pace slightly. All of a sudden, Laxus' world froze as he saw the prone form of Freed on the steps of his own house, limbs sprawled in all directions like a rag doll. Hearing the laboured breathing of Freed's limp body, the faint roaring in the back of his head increased until it consumed all thoughts until all that remained was _protect mate..._

 **Ugh, Laxus' character is so hard to write! Please, if you have any advice, feel free to tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail, and I do not profit in any way from this fic.**

 **Right, a very special thank you to Kitty723 for reviewing!**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Outside of Freed's house

Only one thought was apparent in the lightning dragon slayer's mind, _protect mate_ , the rest of the world was blocked out save for the image of Freed's limp body, splayed over the front steps of his house.

The lightning dragon sprinted forwards, knocking the human bystanders who were in the path between him and his mate off of their feet. Lightning cackled across the bulging muscles hidden underneath smooth skin as he searched the street for any potential threats, teeth bared in an animalistic warning.

Finding a human male too close to his mate, the dragon rapidly closed the remaining distance between his mate and himself, leaving others trembling in fear and shock around him, too petrified to move.

As soon as the lightning dragon reached the prone form of his injured mate, he immediately crouched protectively over his prone form and growled menacingly at the offending human, watching in satisfaction as he backed away.

 _Not fast enough._

The dragon let the sparks dancing over his skin spread to his mate in a sort of shield. He let a stray spark leap off of his skin and strike the human that was still too close, and smirked in triumph as he was thrown backwards off of his feet.

As if a switch was flipped, the other humans that surrounded him and his mate quickly turned tail and fled. With all potential threats to his mate's wellbeing eliminated, the beast turned to his ailing mate.

Gently, as if he were made of glass, the Thunder god lifted the limp body into his arms, whimpering quietly as the sickly sweet smell of sickness wafted off of the still form in his arms. At a loss at what to do now that he had his mate safe in his arms, the dragon turned to the entrance of his mate's nest, and carried him through the threshold.

Inside Freed's house

The lightning dragon gazed at his mate as he swiftly carried him to his place of resting. He slowly and carefully leaned his head down to softly nudge at his mate's beautiful face, and huffing softly in concern when he did not respond.

Finally reaching the soft nest where his mate sleeps, The Thunder God ever so gently set his mate down onto the soft covers. Now three primal urges remained, get his mate clean, fed, and rested. With a parting nuzzle to his mate's face, the dragon turned to survey the newly discovered territory of his mate.

He looked around the space, watching as he curled up next to the still form of his mate, ready to attack at the slightest sign of danger.

Freed awoke to the low rumble of a growl, eyes widening in alarm, Freed tried to lift himself onto his elbows to take a look around his surroundings. With a jolt, Freed realised that he was lying on his bed, in his room. _What?_ He tried to raise a hand to his head, for the headache from earlier seemed to have gotten worse, and hissed in irritation as his arm refused to obey his order.

Freed gagged.

 _Ugh, apparently the sick feeling decided to stay as well._ Freed thought. _I wonder if this is how all dragon slayers feel while travelling..._

Stiffening at the sudden dip in the mattress, Freed slowly turned his head to look behind him. "L-Laxus?" Freed stuttered, and received no reply from the dragon slayer. Freed tried to make no sudden movements, and shuffled slowly backwards, with great difficulty. He suspected that Laxus was not in his right mind, Laxus' eyes had a feral gleam in them, and he had his teeth slightly bared.

Laxus' winter blue eyes narrowed as he moved away from him, and he crawled forwards towards Freed, hands digging into the crisp, white sheets like as if they were claws. Freed jumped as his back hit the headboard, his arms trembling with exhaustion, even though he had only been awake for a few minutes.

A cold sweat dripped down Freed's back as Laxus languidly discarded his fur lined coat, gripping the collar with his teeth and pulling it down his arms. Freed started to pant in anxiety, as Laxus slowly approached.

He froze as stopped, only a few inches away from his face, and gasped as he suddenly buried his face in Freed's neck, and whined pitifully. Freed dared not move, as he cautiously asked, "Um, Laxus? What are you doi- Ahh!" Laxus licked a long stripe from where Freed's shoulder met his neck to his ear.

Pressing his body flush against Freed's Laxus growled out in a voice that was not his own, _"Mine..."_ Freed sucked in a much needed breath, and listed to the side, his body finally giving out once again from the heat ravaging his body.

Freed closed his eyes, and waited for the painful connection with his bed which was sure to come. Body braced for impact, Freed opened his eyes a few seconds later, confused when it did not come. He noticed with surprise, that Laxus had wrapped his heavily muscled arms around his own shivering frame.

 _When had that happened?_ He wondered. Laxus whimpered and carefully lowered Freed back onto the bed. Mind reeling, Freed doubted that this was actually Laxus who was with him right now... in his bedroom... in his _bed... Oh God._

Was this really the same person who could make fully grown men run for their lives with just a glare? The same Thunder God who harnessed the power of the Lightning dragon? _Surely not,_ who else could it be?

He was pulled abruptly out of his thoughts when he was pulled to a hard, but soft chest, and the feeling of strong arms cocooning his body in a blanket of warmth. "Laxus, w-wait, what?" Freed was silenced by a soft nip on the shell of hid ear, courtesy of Laxus.

With one last nuzzle to the top of his head, Freed felt Laxus relax around him, and as he felt the deep breaths resonate through the form above him even out, Freed let his eyes slip closed. The last thing that he felt was the sensation of being safe, and protected.

 **So yeah... DONE! If any of you have any advice for me, please review! Because Laxus is so hard to friggin write! Any comments will be appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did though... (There would be Fraxus everywhere...)**

 **My exams are finally over! Thank God!**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Laxus' dream world

Laxus drifted through an endless inky black darkness, floating aimlessly through the emptiness. _Where am I?_ The dragon slayer thought, looking around, there seemed to be no end in sight to the darkness.

He was left suspended for an unidentifiable time in the strange void, waiting for a change that would lead him out of there.

Feeling inexplicable warmth in the back of his neck, Laxus slowly turned his head to look behind him, only to shut his eyes tightly at the intense yellow light. _Ouch._ After waiting another couple of seconds as his eyes adjusted, Laxus cautiously inched his eyes open.

His breath caught as he surveyed the magnificent sight before him.

A _dragon_...

A dragon composed entirely of yellow sparking electricity sparking along gleaming scales, finely tunes spikes flowed from the nape of the dragon's neck, shining a neon blue in the centre, and fading out to the bright yellow of Laxus' own power.

Small highlights of the same shade of light blue swirled across the subtle curves of the scales adorning the broad expanse of its sweeping shoulders and sides, slowly decreasing in size until they reach the spiked tip of the long tail.

Its face was long, with delicate curves and the telltale structure of a classic European dragon, with the extended snout, and the old almond shaped eyes. (which were currently creeping the hell out of Laxus with the constant staring.

A sudden snort from the dragon drew Laxus' attention back to reality, "Who are you?" Laxus demanded.

The dragon's eyes glimmered with a sudden humour as it lowered its head down to Laxus' level to stare him right in the eye.

" _My name is Taevarth. I am the dragon which your power draws upon"_ The dragon's voce had the texture of the finest spun silk, deep and rich.

That's impossible." Laxus scoffed. "There is no lightning dragon, my magic comes from a lacrima that my bastard of a father implanted inside of me. Now who are you really?"

A deep melodious chuckle arose from the ethereal dragon's throat. _"It is true that your magic comes from the lacrima inside of you, but it is my soul that it trapped within it, and therefore, within you."_

Laxus struggled not to show any outward reaction, but despite his efforts, his eyes widened slightly, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Taevarth.

"If your soul has been inside of the lacrima all of this time, then why have you never contacted me befo- Wait, was that you in my head earlier? Word of advice, don't. Do. That. Again."

A deep laugh released itself from deep within Taevarth's chest.

" _Well, I would not have resorted to such measures if you were not such a brat and accepted your mate. You would not believe how many kicks to the rear end it took to get you moving."_

Laxus emitted a low growl in irritation, his brow furrowed.

" _You should not let your mate get away, for a dragon only has one mate in their life time, you will not find another. He is your soul mate. Your other half. As soon as you both accept each other as your true mates, you will be connected like no human can ever be. You will be connected at a spiritual level."_

"Che, what are you my mother?"

" _I take offense to that."_

Those words spoken smoothly and clearly were the last thing that Laxus heard as the solid curtain of darkness around him began to lift...

Freed's bedroom.  
A low groan sounded throughout the room as one of the two bodies intertwined on the bed stirred. Laxus forced his eyes open slowly. A feat that took much strength, as his eyes seemed to be glued shut with some miscellaneous substance.

Laxus shuddered as he recalled the strange dream that he had just had. Carrying Freed into his house and meeting his inner dragon-thing-whatever. _Honestly, where do I even get these ideas?_

A subtle shift from below him took Laxus off guard. He snapped his eyes to look at his chest. All thought went blank as he registered the slumbering form of Freed sprawled over his chest, unhealthily with the contrast of a bright blush dusting his cheeks.

Laxus' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his mouth dropped wide open as he snapped out of his daze. Laxus carefully shifting Freed off of his chest and onto the sheets of the bed.

He then proceeded to get calmly off of the bed and sprint out of the door like a bat out of hell. _(Was that a poster of him on the wall?)_

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Laxus leant against the cream painted wall of the hall, out of breath. _My god..._

His Freed looked too cute with his hair spread out like a green halo contrasting with the crisp white sheets of the bed. Laxus thought that no one else should ever see the position that Freed was in that bedroom.

Hell, no one should see Freed on a bed _Period._ Freed was his ma-

Wait a minute, God, Laxus has never hated his own subconscious as much as he did now. _This is your fault shitty dragon._ Laxus thought with venom.

A deep chuckle resonated through Laxus' mind. Laxus shook his head in exasperation. How did he even get on the bed with Freed anyway, all that he remembered was hazy memories of Freed lying limp on the steps of his house and the overwhelming urge to _PROTECT._

Honestly, that stupid dragon was so invasive. Had he ever heard of the concept if pivacy.

 _Ah, hatchling, but your life is so interesting, it was all I could do to hold back this long._

Well, it's not going to happen again, otherwise, Laxus was going to kick that brainless dragon incorporeal ass.

 _I would like to see you try little one. Really, brainless?_

Well, you're made out of lightning, so you don't have a solid anything, so no brain.

 _Shut up._


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail, but I wish that I did though...**

 **Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!**

Freed's house  
Laxus was snapped back to reality when his incredibly sensitive ears detected a quiet groan drifting softly down the stairs.

 _Ahh, shit..._

How exactly was Laxus going to explain why he was currently leaning against the cream walls of Freed's hallway?

As Laxus proceeded to have a mini break down, scrambling to come up with an excuse for going all cave man on Freed, Teavarth interjected.

 _You know, you better get your behind up those stairs, or he is going to be pissed off with you..._

Shut up shitty dragon, it's all your fault in the first place, Laxus thought back to the lightning dragon with venom.

 _Well, if you weren't behaving like a five year old girl afraid of cooties, I wouldn't have had to do this! Grow some balls and take it like a man!_

Rolling his eyes, Laxus swallowed the churning mixture of fear and pride sitting in his stomach like a stone and slowly trudged his way up the seemingly endless staircase, dreading having to explain to Freed what had happened in the past few ours...

Freed's bedroom  
A splitting pain shot through head as he finally regained consciousness, it seems like his body was made of lead, and he struggled to move his weighted limbs.

Freed duly noted that his jacket and boots had been removed, wh-

 _Laxus..._

Forcing his weak arms beneath him, Freed levered himself -with great difficulty- onto his elbows to survey the room around him.

 _No Laxus. Damn._

A harsh tickle irritated his throat and forced him to cough roughly, the tremors wracking his body were so intense that Freed lost his balance and went crashing to the bed below.

As the coughs increased in severity and frequency, Freed could not bring enough air to his lungs, seeing as he was sprawled on his stomach, his body weight compressing his chest.

Freed's body convulsed with the need for oxygen combined with the burning pain of his throat and chest from the pain from the light felt like tiny needles being stabbed repetitively into his skull.

As his vision began to fade around the edges, through a curtain of silky green hair, the last thing that Freed saw was the heavily muscled form of Laxus standing in the doorway. His body illuminated by the soft light streaming in from the hall...

Laxus' P.O.V  
Laxus attempted to delay his fate by slowly _(Very slowly)_ making his way up the stairs and towards Freed's room.

' _You know, going slower will not make the outcome any better.'_

Shut up; go throw yourself in a tub of water.

Teavarth's smooth daughter filled Laxus mind. _Dick._ Laxus thought, mumbling under his breath about different ways to help the lightning dragon along to his timely demise.

After about thirty more seconds of procrastinating in the hallway leading to Freed's bedroom, Teavarth growled softly in Laxus' mind.

' _Go, your mate needs you.'_

"che, shitty dragon, how do you eve-"

Laxus was cut off by the sound of harsh coughs splitting through the deafening silence, growing more desperate by the second.

Sprinting the remaining distance between him and Freed's bedroom, Laxus threw open the brown wooden door.

He caught sight of Freed face down on the bed.

 _Well fuck_.

The growling sensation from earlier rose stronger than ever in his mind as he approached the limp for of Freed sprawled out on the bed, silky green curtains of hair spread like a halo around his head.

Laxus grabbed Freed's shoulders and held upright against his chest to help him breathe easier, because if the wheezing, shallow breaths were any indication, Freed was having trouble with it.

"Come in Freed, wake up already..." Laxus muttered as he tilted Freed's head back, cradling his prone form against his own.

He swore internally when he detected the unnatural heat radiating from Freed's pale, quivering skin. Laying him down gently to the covers on his back once more, Laxus removed Freed's shirt.

His chest was only dipping very shallowly.

Laxus turned to enter the bathroom and scour the cupboards for a thermometer, and only finding empty space.

Closing the cupboard with a little more force than necessary, Laxus turned back to the bed only to find the thermometer on the bedside table.

 _This bitch..._

Swallowing his irritation, Laxus inserted the thermometer into Freed's mouth.

' _I know what else can go into that mouth...'_

Laxus mentally kicked Teavarth.

' _Ow! I can actually feel that you know!'_

 _Go find your own mate ero-dragon._

Laxus mentally kicked Teavarth again.

The beep of the thermometer jerked Laxus out of his mental argument with the lightning dragon. Laxus read the temperature.

103 degrees.

 _Well that's a problem._

Standing up, Laxus went to retrieve a cloth and a bowl of water from the kitchen, and Freed had better acknowledge the mental pain and suffering that this was putting him through. Jeeze, he just had to pick now to be sick.

After about two minutes of searching, Laxus had finally found the bowls in the smallest cupboard on the far bottom right.

 _Seriously, inanimate objects seem to hate me today, what have I ever done to them?_

' _Oh I don't know, maybe knocking down and destroying an infinite number of houses and landmarks over the years, mmmhhhmm, yeah, nothing big or anything...'_

 _Shut up, God, you're so annoying._

Laxus filled the bowl up with cool water and made his way back up the stairs again. He nudged the door open wider with his hip and set the bowl down on the bedside table.

Plonking down onto the bed beside Freed, Laxus smoothed the hair away from Freed's face and lay the wet cloth over his forehead.

 _Okay, shitty dragon, you better be ready to explain all this crap right now..._

 **And done! Laxus is still so hard to write, and I totally agree with Shiri, Fraxus is so cannon! There needs to be more Fraxus fics on this site!**

 **Please review, they are what keeps me writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fairy Tail, *Cries in corner***

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Freed's bedroom  
 _Right shitty dragon, you better be ready to explain all of this right now..._ Laxus thought angrily, malicious thoughts directed to the lightning dragon. If the dragon did not respond, then he was ready to mentally conjure a giant bath filled with water to shove the dragon composed entirely of electricity into...

" _All right, all right, no need to get hasty little one"_ An incorporeal sweat drop made its way down the back of Taevarth's neck.

" _A long time ago, in a land far away..."_

 _Get the fuck on with it._

" _Rude."_

Laxus stroked Freed's silken locks to get his temper under control, finding the presence of his mate to be strangely calming.

" _All right, fine, be that way then. You know that lacrima that your idiot of a father inserted into you to give you your magical power?"_

 _Please don't say inserted..._

" _Slid into you"_

Laxus face palmed. Hard.

" _That Lacrima is actually me."_ Laxus' hand froze in its task of tracing one of Freed's lightning shaped cowlicks. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

" _Yeah I'm inside of you right now... Oh, jeeze, forget that I ever said that. That came out much more wrong sounding than I ever intended..."_

Twitching in annoyance, Laxus thought hard about the roaring sound of a raging waterfall.

" _Okay, no need to get violent, ugh... one slip of the tongue, and you become such a dick..."_

The sounds of rushing water intensified.

" _Alright, fine, about a decade before you were born, I was an all powerful, badass dragon that scared the crap out of little brats like you. Until your douche face of a father came along. He didn't even face me like a real man, he only set a sneaky little trap, and I was caught. In a very powerful and badass fashion._

" _As I was immobile, posing like a majestic beast, he came up to me and stuck this weird needle device thing in between my scales and sucked my soul right out of my body! It was a very uncomfortable feeling. Anyway, I don't think that Ivan had intended for my soul to come out with all of my magic, nut it happened anyway. After he had sucked out my soul through my anus (That's where he had stuck the needle, fucking prick) he stored both my magic and my soul inside of that Lacrima, which now currently resides within you..."_

 _Jesus..._

" _I know right, but it's okay now... you needn't worry about me now..."_

 _I meant how can you be such a fucking idiot to be caught in a trap created by that bastard? His traps are so fucking obvious!_

Laxus scoffed mentally.

 _Oi, shitty dragon, how is it that you only show up now? I have never felt your stupid ass fucking idiocy before now._

" _I take offence to that you know, my idiocy is stupendous. And to answer your question, there is a little something stirring inside of your mate that woke me up again to the extent where I could actively contact you,"_

 _If this is another dirty fucking joke, I swear..._

Freed belonged to Laxus and no one else, Period. Anybody else could go fuck themselves. Including the perverted dragon.

I bet that he would have no problem with that... Laxus thought to himself.

" _You know that I can hear you"_

 _Good._

A small movement and grunt from Freed made both Laxus and Taevarth freeze as he slowly opened his eyes...

 **And done! Hahaha JK, I so wanted to end the chapter there, but I'll be nice for now...**

Freed's bedroom  
Freed was slowly awoken by the sensation of a gentle hand carding through his hair, smoothing it back off of his face and soothing the impressive migraine that was ravaging his brain. _Wait a minute, I know that scent..._

Letting out a quiet grunt, Freed shifted slightly and forced open his heavy eyelids. _God, he was tired._ When Freed finally managed to get his eyes open, a blurry yellow and purple blob danced before him, his eyes struggling to focus on the huge figure.

The undefined mass slowly started to shift into the recognisable silhouette of a person, huge, heavily muscled, broad shouldered in a purple shir- Wait a minute, he knew this person... Laxus... _Laxus._

 _Oh shit._

Freed panicked and scrambled away from his Thunder God, his weakened muscles trembling to keep him upright. As Freed reached the end of his double bed, his arms gave out on him, and he tumbled to the floor.

The impact with the red carpet left him dazed and dizzy, the heat from the fever raging through his body addling his mind even further.

A gruff curse cut through the fog in his mind, as he sensed Laxus drawing closer to his prone form. Nausea sat like a stone in the bottom of his stomach, weakening him down to the bone and drawing a path of liquid fire through his veins.

The sound of footsteps halted by his trembling form, and two strong arms wound underneath his knees and his neck, drawing him into Laxus' firm, but gentle hold.

As Laxus' soft warmth seeped into his bones, the nausea receded almost immediately, allowing Freed's overworked muscles to finally relax and render his body completely limp in Laxus' careful hold.

 _Strange..._ Freed thought.

Resting his head against Laxus' chest, Freed basked in the calming aura of his Thunder God.

Freed, closed his tires eyes as Laxus set him softly down on the sheets of the bed, drawing the covers up to Freed's chin.

"Jeez, what would you do without me you idiot" Laxus remarked fondly, as his fingers stroked Freed's cheek, calming Freed's scrambled emotions.

 _Why is he here? Surely he has better things to do other than sticking around his currently useless captain..._

"Do- do you need anything?" Laxus asked awkwardly, a faint blush dusted across his cheeks, eyes averted from Freed's own.

Smiling softly at the hand still resting on his cheek, Freed replied, "Water, please."

Nodding gruffly, Laxus removed his calloused hand from Freed's face and set off to the kitchen.

As soon as the contact with Laxus' hand had been taken away, the nausea that had previously bothered Freed came rushing back all at once. The overwhelming heat and weakness making a comeback as well.

A quiet whimper left Freed's throat as all strength left his body.

 **And done! Ugh... Laxus is still so hard to write! But I am sorry that I did not respond to Julie's review, and to answer her question, you will find out later on...**

 **Please review! It is what keeps me writing.**

 **See you next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Fairy Tail ;(  
(If I did, then Fraxus would be so much more canon!)**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Freed's bedroom  
Freed lay morosely on his bed, sweat beading on his forehead from the unbearable heat building in his body, all strength leeched out of his limbs from the nausea churning in his stomach.

His throat burned from lack of moisture as he tried to call out to his Thunder God, hoping that he would return soon...

Freed's kitchen  
Laxus struggled to find the cups in his mate's kitchen. ' _What the hell is with inanimate objects hating me, I swear that they were in this cupboard when I was looking for a bowl'_ Laxus mentally ranted as he rooted underneath the kitchen sink.

" _We have had this conversation before, little one."_ Taevarth commented unhelpfully.

Laxus sighed in irritation, going back to his mission of getting his mate a cup of water.

" _You are so whipped..."_

Laxus conjured the image of a huge spark plug in his mind, inching it slowly towards the lightning dragon's incorporeal form.

" _Now, now, there's no need for that, besides, the cups are right there..."_

' _Shitty dragon, I've already looked there, and really, I think that I would have noticed if they were right in front of m-'_

The cups sat innocently on the counter...

"Okay, now the universe is just fucking with me..." Laxus mumbled underneath his breath as he swiped one from the marble counter and filled it with cool water, (Ignoring the snickering sounds resounding in his head) and made his way back to his ailing mate.

Laxus irritably scratched at his skin as the uncomfortable tingling sensation that had been bugging him for the past couple of minutes made itself known after Taevarth had _Finally_ gone silent.

" _Oohh, maybe your stupidity has gotten tired of you, and is trying to escape."_

' _Shut the fuck up."_

Laxus reached the top of the stairs and pushed open the wooden door leading to Freed's bedroom. Laxus closed the door quietly, and advanced carefully towards the bed, where his ill mate lay upon the sheets.

Bleary sapphire eyes opened slowly as he approached the bed, seeming to get clearer the closer he got.

His mate's eyes slipped closed once again as a tired sounding grunt escaped his lips, pale arms struggling to lever a tired body upright.

Laxus set the glass down on the bedside table, and slid a hand underneath Freed's shoulders, lifting his mate's weight effortlessly. With his free hand, Laxus gathered a few pillows behind his back to keep him upright.

At the sudden contact with Laxus, Freed's eyes napped open, and a smile tugged at the corners of those plush red lips.

Laxus swallowed dryly, as his mate picked up the glass of water with a new found strength, raising it to his plump, ever so delectable lips, Adam's apple bobbing as the water passed down his throat.

All conscious thought left Laxus, as the glass was lowered down from that perfect mouth, moisture glistening in the soft light of the sun filtering in through the small gap in the maroon curtains, causing his beautiful mate's face to glow in an almost ethereal fashion.

Oh, how Laxus wanted to take his mate right there, dragging him underneath the soft covers of the bed, fucking him, while simultaneously fucking the consequences.

Laxus was jerked back to reality from his daydreams, from raspy voice of his mate.

"Thank you Laxus."

The dragon slayer in question's eyes widened marginally as he turned his head quickly away, a faint flush adorning his pronounced cheek bones at being caught thinking about his captain in such a way.

"You're welcome" Laxus answered hesitantly back in a voice slightly higher than usual.

The soft chiming of Freed's laughter drew his attention back to the man sitting on the bed, the sight drawing a barely noticeable smile to the dragon slayer's lips.

"Laxus, what are you doing here? I would have thought that you had other things to do... I saw you pick up that job request form the mission board back in the guild hall" Freed's voice croaked slightly.

The blush on Laxus' cheeks darkened minutely.

"Well, it won't do if the captain of the Thunder Legion is sick, will it?" Laxus replied, not noticing the way that his mate's shoulders dropped, and his face darkened.

"You're right Laxus. I should not have gotten sick, you can leave now, I'll be fine now."

Freed's eyes glistened with moisture in the soft orange light of the sunset, tears threatening to spill as he berated himself internally for giving his god trouble,

Laxus panicked internally.

' _Shit shit shit! That's not what I meant what do I do? He looks like a kicked puppy!'_

" _God, you are such an imbecile! Comfort him! Hug him or something!"_ Taevarth face palmed with a clawed hand as Laxus lifted his hand to pat Freed gently on the head, letting the silky green strands of Freed's hair glide between his fingers.

" _Seriously, do you have some sort of hair fetish or something, it's kind of hot, I'm not 'gonna lie, but you should really check that out"_

' _Shit the fuck up shitty dragon"_ Laxus imagined a gag big enough to fit the huge dragon.

" _Oohh, kinky, I like it. I'm sure your mate is going to love spending the nights with you, hav- Urk!"_

Taevarth was cut off as Laxus shoved the mental gag onto his face, and locked him in a mental box.\

Laxus turned his attention back to his softly sniffling mate, taking in the scrunched up eyes, and the twin droplets of water gathering at the corner of each eye.

Reluctantly took his hand off of Freed's head to gently wipe the moisture away with his thumb and drawing Freed's head to lay against his chest.

As his mate's trembling slowly diminished, Laxus stroked a slow path down the curve of Freed's back with his fingertips, relishing in the pleasurable shiver that it drew from his captain.

"You know that's not what I meant" Laxus softly reprimanded his mate, a soft gleam in his eye as Freed turned his face up to look at him. Laxus did not remove his hand as he cupped his cheek.

When Freed noticed that Laxus was looking at him, his eyes widened, and a scarlet blush bloomed across his previously pale cheeks, and ducked his head down to rebury it in Laxus' heavily muscled chest.

Laxus laughed.

 **And done! This chapter was so hard to write, and I am still not happy with it...**

 **Oh well, anyway, I hoped that you enjoyed it, and that you review! They are what keeps me writing**!


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my God! I am so sorry that it has been so long since I last updated, but my family and I have gone to my house in France for the summer holidays, and we only had internet installed today... ;(  
Please, take this sacrifice that I offer you, oh mighty ones,** **and please don't kill me...**

 **Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail... (If I did, then why would I be playing here?... Mwuhahahaha!)**

 **Sorry, I ramble, well any way,  
ON WITH THE STORY!**

Freed's bedroom...  
Laxus drew his fingers slowly through the silken tresses of his mate's hair, as the man in question rested peacefully on his chest.

"Laxus," Freed winced at the rough and uneven sound of his own voice. "You can go now, honestly, I feel fine now. You don't need to stay any longer..." _As I am sure that you didn't want to be here in the first place anyway..._ Freed added in his mind.

Frowning down at his mate, Laxus took in the sickly pale skin covered in a slight sheen of sweat, and the unnatural warmth that radiated from the green haired male's body. _Yeah, sure you're fine.._ To make sure that Freed got the message, Laxus tightened the embrace in which he cradled his ailing mate.

"Not a chance in hell" Was the simple reply.

' _Ooh, careful little one, your possessiveness is showing... Jeez, you know, you're like a little goblin or something'_

Laxus snorted, drawing a questioning glance from Freed. To avoid explaining, Laxus quickly drew his captain's head back against his chest again, inwardly shooting the lightning dragon a death glare. "Sorry, dry throat"

Realising that he had not played the part of a faithful captain to his Thunder God, Freed quickly sat up again with great difficulty. The muscles in his arms felt like overcooked noodles. "I'll go get you a glass of water then Laxus" Freed rasped out in a voice that sounded increasingly raspier the more distance that was put in between Laxus and himself.

Freed started to tip towards the ground as he struggled to get upright. 'How could he be so stupid?' He berated himself. Here he was absorbed in his own petty needs, while Laxus was clearly suffering. Freed hung his head in shame, trying to swing his legs over the side.

However, the action was interrupted when two strong arms wound themselves around his waist and pulled him back to lie against a deliciously sculpted chest. "Don't do that," A smooth voice rumbled in his ear, sending an involuntary shiver down his spine.

Laxus inwardly panicked as he realised that his words led his mate to try and overexert his already exhausted body. He could see the weak muscles in Freed's arms tremble underneath the pale expanse of Freed's skin.

The long silken green locks of Freed's hair stuck to his flushed face and damp skin, his plump, pink lips separated slightly, putting the small, glistening, pink tongue of the rune mage on display, a thin thread of saliva spread across the distance between those sof-

' _Whose the perverted one now little one? And I thought that I was the only one having inappropriate thoughts about your mat- Guh!'_

Laxus ignored the lightning dragon, and spotted the half empty glass of water on the bed side table.

"I'll just have some of this..."

Freed felt the strong muscles of Laxus' chest ripple from where they were pressed against his back, causing the blood to rise to his face. The Thunder Legion Captain turned his head to see what Laxus was doing, and almost had a heart attack when he saw his God lift the glass up to his mouth.

 _An indirect Kiss..._

Freed mentally slapped himself as soon as the thought registered on his mind, _Stop acting like a school girl fan-girling over her senpai! It will never happen anyway..._

A heavy sigh sounded in Freed's ear, snapping him out of his thoughts. "L-Laxus, I think that I'm just going to go to sleep now, I'm quite tired." Freed said hurriedly, as warm puffs of breath brushed against his neck, an affirming grunt vibrating through his chest.

He scrunched his eyes shut to avoid looking at Laxus and causing himself any more embarrassment. Instant relief from his burning eyes made Freed's already weak body go limp in Laxus' firm, but gentle grip.

 _Funny, I didn't realise how tired I wa-_

Freed's thoughts cut off as darkness crept over the corners of his mind, pulling him into unconsciousness.

~With Laxus~

Laxus gently set his mate's head back down on the soft sheets of the bed and sighed, he hoped that he would get better soon, Laxus didn't think that his nerves would last much longer...

' _Hey, little one'_

Laxus prepared himself for eternal torment.

' _Rude. So anyway, are you bi or what?'_

Laxus almost recoiled in shock from Taevarth's blunt words, but caught himself before he jostled his sleeping mate.

 _What the actual fuck._

' _Let me put this in a different way, if he was a chick, would you still hunt that ass?"_

A menacing growl leaked through Laxus' tightly clenched teeth.

 _Just shut the fuck up._

' _Well, If you're going to be like that, then I won't tell you how to cure your mate...'_

Laxus froze mid-growl.

' _You mean to say, that all of this time, you knew how to make my mate's suffering end, and you didn't tell me?'_

' _Oh shi-'_

The side of Laxus' neck burned with an unrelenting itch, as he clenched his hands in the pristine sheets of the bed, almost ripping them with the strength of his grip. Fire burned through his veins at the thought that something had stopped him from protecting his mate even if it was his own mind.

Teeth bared in utter fury, Laxus' mindscape began to increase in temperature exponentially.

" _Oi! Calm down! Ow! Ow! Ow!'_ The lightning dragon screeched in his mind.

Suddenly the onslaught of heat stopped abruptly, and Taevarth sighed in relief, only to tense again at the murderous aura seeping through the mindscape.

 _I swear, if you do not tell me in the next three seconds, I will cause you so much pain, that your grandparents will be able to feel it..._

A mental intake of breath signalled the incoming answer. _'well, you-_ '

The lightning dragon was cut off by a sudden knocking on Freed's front door...

 **Sorry for the ending! Cliffhanger *cue evil laugh***

 **Well, please review! And don't hesitate to ask me any questions! (Please review)**

 **Bye!**

 **Ps: Please don't kill me. ;0**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I am so sorry! It's been so long, but exams exams exams! So yeah (please don't kill me...) pls.**

 **So again, Fairy tail is not mine, if it was, then you would know XD...**

 **So, without any further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Freed's entry way**

Laxus' head snapped to the direction of the offending object, tiny sparks of pure energy cackling across his skin, mirroring his annoyance. "Who the actual fuck..."

' _Whoa now boy, I don't think that your little mate would appreciate you knocking down his front door...'_

"'Che, fine" Laxus growled, and stalked with killing intent towards the door. As he stomped to open the door, a sickly sweet scent hit his nostrils, and his eyes lit up with recognition.

 _I swear to god, if it is who I think it is..._

"Hi Laxus!" rang in his ears as he finally inched open the door. _Great..._

"Hi Mira" Laxus replied in a strained tone of voice, a single muscle in his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. What exactly was this bit- _Lady_ doing at _HIS_ mate's house? If she even tries to step any further... Shit will go down...

' _Ooh, maybe you should mark your territory? You know, whip it out and give the walls and furniture a good spra- ack!"_ Taevarth was cut off suddenly.

 _Finish that thought, I dare you..._

"Laxus, what are you doing here? Oh, are you visiting Freed, he didn't look so good this morning, oh, and before I forget, I bought a little something for him to make him feel better." She said in that (annoying) sweet voice. "If you want, you can go back home now, I can take care of Freed for you if you have things to be doing..." She lilted, holding up a pink cloth bag with tendrils of steam spiralling towards the sky in wispy strands of white smoke.

' _This bitch'_ Taevarth interjected with no small amount of venom.

Still keeping up the blank facade, Laxus replied, "Thanks, but no thanks, Mira," He gently took (read snatched) the bag from Mira's hands, while spinning around to slam the door behind him. "Bitch..." he muttered under his breath.

"But Laxus-"a small voice was heard through the thick wood of the door. As Laxus leaned against the wall of the corridor, Laxus untied the bow of the pink bag (Ugh, pink) and took a peek inside. A container of a brown broth steamed pleasantly in the confines of the thick noodles and tender chicken, the delicious aroma of chicken noodle soup wafted in gentle waves up to Laxus' sensitive nose.

"It's disgusting."

Que the furious storming of heavy footsteps to the window, chicken noodle soup clutched tightly in one hand, with the other clenched tightly to his side, fury burned hot through his veins, and boiled the blood around his heart as he tried to keep in his rumbles and growls.

As Laxus finally reached the large window on the opposite wall, he shoved it open with fervour, and flung the bag outside. A satisfying crash sounded a few seconds later. (Along with an indignant screech of a cat)

' _Come on now my young padawan, show your mate how well you can protect and provide... I'm sure you can do better than that hussy'_

Laxus huffed and spun on his heel as he strode purposefully towards the kitchen, filled with intent to provide his mate with sustenance fit for a king...

 _Three hours later..._

Laxus stood with his feast fit for a king on one of the wooden trays that he had found while ransacking the cupboards for ingredients for his master piece.

' _you know, this is not what I meant by "Provide a meal fit for a king"...'_ Taevarth droned in a monotonous voice, as he gazed through his young charge's eyes at the tray.

Laxus strode forwards, leaving the warzone of a kitchen behind him, as he advanced to the stairs. Masses of pots and pans resided in the sink, caked with an unidentified substance, the cupboards empty of utensils of any kind.

There sat a bowl of cereal, almost crushed to powder, and a single apple. "Shut up" He replied as he strode up the stairs to Freed's bedroom, tray clutched tightly in his hands as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

As he walked up the stairs, he noticed a distinct lack of pictures lining the walls. Funny, he always thought of Freed as the type of person to have pictures everywhere. (Excluding the poster of him in Freed's bedroom which he was secretly pleased about.)

There was a single picture at the end of the staircase, a small photograph of the Thunder legion, Evergreen, and Bixlow grinning at the camera with wide grins, eyes clenched shut in happiness as they hung off the shoulders of a softly smiling freed, Laxus stood next to them, his arms folded, and his head turned a little off to the side.

Laxus remembered the day that the picture had been taken, they had just gotten back from a successful mission where they had literally done nothing, the request had been fake, and had been posted just so that the Thunder Legion would come to their town, where they had practically worshipped Laxus like a god.

They still got paid though.

Shaking his head at the fond memories, Laxus slowly opened the door to Freed's bedroom, as to not wake him if he was still asleep, and winced at the low squeaking of the door, only to find clear crystal blue eyes staring back at him...

Freed, inched open his eyes, feeling as if lead weights had been attached to each eyelid. A blurry image of Laxus floated into his vision. Sitting up instantly (But not without great effort), Freed flushed in embarrassment at being caught in such a state by his Thunder God.

...Only to realise that it was the poster hanging on his wall.

Freed's shoulders slumped in a mix of relief and disappointment, as he turned his head to the side, coughing weakly.

A slow creaking of the door to his room caught his attention, and his heart leaped into his throat as he recognised the spiked blond hair through the crack of the door.

Oh. My. God.

A crimson blush instantly spread across Freed's cheeks, leaving a trail of burning fire in its wake. Noticing the tray clutched tightly in the lightning dragon slayer's hands, Freed shook his head slightly in wonder at the sight before him.

The sickening feeling of nausea lingering in the pit of his stomach was dashed away by the mere presence of his God, the creeping signs of a headache disappearing in milliseconds.

Laxus averted his eyes, and held the tray out, like an offering to a great deity. "Here" he said gruffly, and took a single step forward.

Laxus cleared his throat, and set the tray down on Freed's lap "eat".

Freed looked down at the tray, and smiled at the "food" presented. As he raised a shaking hand to grasp the spoon, he tried to raise it to the bowl of perfectly intact cereal, but his hand shook too much to keep any of it on the spoon.

By the time that he had managed to get the spoon anywhere near his open mouth, there was nothing left.

"Sorry" Freed apologised in a voice, as thin and melodious as the trill of a flute, the flush returning full power as he diverted his gaze to the sheets, ashamed at his own weakness.

A rough hand, gentle at the steeping arch of his chin raised his head, forced Freed to look into the stormy eyes of the Lightning dragon. "You should not be the one apologising, it's not much..."

A steady hand raised a spoonful of cereal to Freed's soft, plump lips, the fingers on his chin dancing an intricate, yet simple dance across Freed's pale skin. The hurricane in those eyes softened with care as Freed swallowed the spoonful.

Freed looked up once again, and replied, "Anything that you make," Laxus leaned closer, "will surpass the ambrosia and nectar of the gods themselves in my eyes.."

A soft smile coaxed soft shadows to dance across Freed's face as a warm feeling spread through his stomach...

 **Oh my god! It's been so so so long, and I'm sorry! I was wondering if I really should continue this story, because... yeah. None of this is really planned, and I do this when I have time... Yeah...**

 **Anyway, please give me advice because this is my first tome writing, and I would like to get better! Besides, you guys are what keeps me going!**

 **(Stupid autocorrect! It always seems to correct Taevarth to Teacart... Behold, the lord and saviour of the English! Lord Teacart! I can say that by the way, I'm English)**


End file.
